To Rome with Love
by Merlin's Knight
Summary: Historias individuales hechas para el reto 10Pairings de LJ que tienen como protagonista a Romano. Octava historia: RomanoxAlemania.
1. Bélgica

**Título:** Feliz Cumpleaños.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Bélgica.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Primer drabble/oneshot que hice no sólo para el fandom de Hetalia sino también para el reto 10Pairings de LJ. Es muy viejo, tiene casi 7 años, por lo que quizás haya algunas diferencias a lo que sabemos hoy de los personajes. Este oneshot y los dos que le siguen están beteados pero si ven algún error no duden en hacérmelo notar, los 7 siguientes sólo fueron editados por mí, por lo que si alguien quiere ofrecer su ayuda como beta será más que bienvenida. Las actualizaciones serán semanales y tendrán ships Yaoi y Hetero, alguna parejas serán medio crack pero espero que eso no los espante. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

El día había empezado mal: entre idas y venidas por cosas que faltaban, reuniones urgentes de último momento y jefes bastardos que se olvidaban que fecha _importante_ era esa. Las llamadas de gente conocida para felicitar sólo a _uno_ de los gemelos italianos no las contaba porque no le importaban o porque, tal vez, se amargaría aún más.

Al menos hasta ahora todo estaba más tranquilo y la fiesta era entretenida.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa y tomó uno de los tantos vasos que había en ella para servirse un poco de ponche. Luego, simplemente se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor mientras bebía. Veneciano daba vueltas por todo el salón atendiendo a los invitados y de vez en cuando se detenía para charlar con el Macho-Patatas y Japón. _Sus amigos_ , como el italiano menor se empeñaba en llamarlos.

Gruñó molesto (y algo dolido, pero no lo admitiría) recordando como hace unos minutos el español bastardo lo había dejado para irse con Prusia y Francia " _a los que hacía mucho que no veía._ "

Y una mierda, no le creía nada. Además, se suponía que eran vecinos y todos los fines de semana salían a algún bar a emborracharse. Pero claro, poco importaba eso, y el que hoy fuera un día _especial_ para él tampoco interesaba.

Apretó un poco el vaso desechable que tenía en la mano logrando que éste crujiera y se arrugara un poco. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que cuando se fueran todos podría ir a algún bar, conocer una bella señorita y salir por ahí. Siempre era lo mismo para Romano en esas fechas.

Está claro que esa idea lo puso de buen humor en cuestión de segundos, e incluso se le escapó una pequeña sonrisita traviesa imaginando lo que podría llegar a ocurrir; ya poco le importaba que el imbécil que decía llamarse su amigo lo hubiera abandonado por el otro par de idiotas.

—Italia-kun, la comida que preparó es deliciosa.

…Pero eso no se lo permitiría a nadie. Presionó el vaso nuevamente con su mano, esta vez más enfadado que antes, logrando así que se rompiera y que el líquido dentro se esparciera por todos lados, manchando su camisa.

Soltó un grito de frustración y buscó por la mesa algunas servilletas con las que limpiarse las manos y ropa, mientras murmuraba una variedad de insultos para todos los presentes.

¡Que la comida la había hecho Veneciano! ¡Ja! Su tonto hermano sólo había preparado el pastel y fue el encargado de decorar la casa, nada más. Él, Romano, había estado _todo_ el día anterior y gran parte del presente preparando grandes cantidades de comida para la fiesta; pero claro, debió suponer que nadie lo notaría, después de todo para ellos Veneciano era la pobre víctima que siempre hacía todo, el que era más lindo, más amable, el único capaz de hacer eso…

 _¡Bah!_

Ellos no sabían nada.

Sólo esto le faltaba para completar su mal día.

Un pañuelo entró en su campo de visión, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los amables ojos de Bélgica. Tomó lo que le ofrecían sin decir nada e intentó limpiar su camisa, sin éxito alguno.

—Estás más gruñón que de costumbre. —Se le notaba un deje burlón en la voz—. Deberías sonreír un poco más: es tu cumpleaños.

Gruñó una vez más, he ahí otra de las razones por las que este era un pésimo día. Desistió en su intento de limpiar la ropa, al final solo había logrado agrandar más la mancha. Suspiró y entregó el pañuelo a su compañera, mirándola con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero no todos parecen recordarlo. —Y era verdad, le alcanzaban los dedos de la mano para contar la cantidad de países que se acercaron a felicitarlo, la gran mayoría sólo saludaba a su hermano menor.

La rubia lo observó por unos segundos con algo de tristeza en los ojos antes de sonreírle con dulzura.

—Yo no me he olvidado —susurró—, y te traje tu regalo hasta aquí para que veas.

—¿Regalo? —Romano la miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño una vez más—. Tsk… podrías haberlo dejado allá junto a los demás —señaló una mesa que estaba en la esquina del enorme salón abarrotada de obsequios (la mayoría seguramente para Italia del Norte).

Ella soltó una risita antes de mirarlo de forma extraña.

-Ya lo dejé allí no te preocupes. Pero, este año traje algo más y sólo puedo dártelo a ti.

Había un brillo misterioso en sus ojos e Italia del Sur la observó algo desconfiado (no porque Bélgica le hubiera hecho algo alguna vez, al contrario siempre fue muy tierna con él, pero era como un auto reflejo) antes de asentir en silencio con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, cierra los ojos —le dijo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo.

—Sólo hazlo.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos lograr que el chico dejara de protestar y quejarse para que finalmente la obedeciera.

Y cuando lo hizo, la belga se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo, recorrer con la mirada cada uno de los rasgos del italiano: su ceño fruncido, los ojos apretados, el flequillo rebelde que caía sobre su frente, ese rulo extraño pero tan característico de él…, sus labios rosados.

Todo, o casi todo seguía viéndose igual que cuando era pequeño. Pero ya no era un niño, sus facciones habían ido madurando conforme pasaban los siglos y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, ¡prácticamente lo había visto crecer!

Podía decir con toda seguridad que ahora, ese pequeño niño de antaño, era todo un hombre y uno muy guapo, por cierto.

—¿¡Podrías apurar-…!?

Acortó la poca distancia que los separaba (nunca supo cuando fue que se acerco tanto) y con una sonrisa divertida le planto un beso en los labios. Ese beso que había sido pedido hace unos siglos atrás.

Romano abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas habían adquirido tal color que nada tendrían que envidiarle a los tomates.

Podía sentir los suaves labios de la chica contra los suyos y no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que fue muy tarde y ella se separó.

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos por tiempo indefinido, sin separarse demasiado uno del otro. La rubia sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y murmuró unas palabras que casi nadie le había dicho durante ese día.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Romano.

Poco le importó en ese momento que su hermano estuviera abrazando al Macho-Patatas o que el trío de idiotas y otros tantos alabaran la comida que supuestamente hizo Veneciano. Con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas sonrió ligeramente.

Ya no le parecía que el día fuera tan malo.


	2. SIR

**Título:** Lo siento.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/SIR, Veneciano.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Angst.

 **Advertencia:** Crack!Ship, malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC, mención de muerte de personaje. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Segundo capítulo, esta también beteado pero si encuentran algún error no duden en señalarmelo.

* * *

Tuviste que hacer gala de todo tu malhumor y tus comentarios ácidos para que el español dejara sus obligaciones con el Nuevo Mundo por un _momento_ y te llevara a la casa del tonto austríaco.

Hace meses, años quizás, que no ves a tu hermano; es por ello que lo primero que haces al entrar a esa enorme casa es buscarlo con desesperación.

Realmente quisieras que tu llegada a ese lugar fuera para una razón más simple y placentera, pero no es así y tienes que aguantarlo: debes ser fuerte y consolar a tu hermano.

 _¿O será que quieres que él te consuele a ti?_

Te diriges hasta su habitación, donde lo encuentras muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana. Se voltea hacia ti cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y te sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho.

 _No, no es como las de siempre, ¿verdad, Romano? Ésta es falsa y triste, pero sólo tú pareces notarlo._

Te quedas parado en tu lugar viendo cómo es él quien se acerca con toda la intención, aparentemente, de darte un abrazo. Y es lo que hace. A unos cuantos pasos de ti se lanza a tus brazos, sólo que esta vez no grita lo feliz que está de verte y, en cambio, deja escapar un amargo sollozo.

 _Quizás, en otra ocasión le hubieras gritado que es un cobarde llorón; pero hoy no puedes hacerlo, porque él esta realmente triste y porque a ti también te afecta la pérdida._

 _Más de lo que quisieras. Más de lo que debería_ _dolerte._

Abrazas a Veneciano dejando que derrame todas las lágrimas que ha estado aguantando desde que le dieron esa horrible noticia.

Sacro Imperio Romano está muerto.

Se aferra tus ropas, gimiendo y sollozando desconsoladamente. Las piernas le tiemblan provocando que caiga al suelo sin poder sostenerse, te arrodillas frente a él para estrecharlo nuevamente entre tus brazos.

 _Y verlo así te hace sentir culpable de tus propios sentimientos_

Nunca has visto a tu hermano llorar de esa forma; e imaginarte que estuvo aguantando ese dolor durante tantos días, sin nadie que lo consolase, fingiendo estar bien, hace que te hierva la sangre. ¿No se suponía que después de tanto tiempo de vivir juntos, Austria y Hungría deberían conocer un poco más a Veneciano?

 _Quieres pensar que es culpa de él por ser tan cerrado en ocasiones, pero terminas culpándote a ti por no haber llegado antes_.

Piensas gritarle un par de verdades al tonto aristócrata, a la húngara y también al bastardo español cuando los veas, porque si realmente quisieran a Veneciano estarían con él ahora y no arreglando sus estúpidos problemas políticos.

 _¿Y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre para distraerte de tu propio dolor?_

 _Porque no es un secreto para nadie que Sacro Imperio estaba enamorado de tu hermano menor… Pero sí era un secreto para el mundo de que a ti te gustaba ese chico, ¿verdad, Romano?_

Mueves la cabeza a los lados, no quieres pensar en eso ahora; ya bastante te ha costado aceptar tus propios sentimientos y mantenerlos ocultos del resto.

No únicamente porque sabías que serías rotundamente rechazado, sino porque también conocías los sentimientos de tu hermano.

 _Y esa es la razón más importante, ¿cierto?_

Escuchas a Veneciano gemir el nombre del rubio una vez más, por lo que le das unas suaves caricias en la cabeza en un vano intento de calmarlo.

Miras hacia el techo para evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas escapen de tus ojos.

Pasaron las horas y el silencio reinó en la habitación, un breve vistazo a Veneciano te indica que finalmente se ha quedado dormido luego de llorar toda lágrima que le quedara en el cuerpo.

¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado y que sólo se dedicaron a charlar por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados?

Eso es lo que tu hermano querría, por alguna razón odia que los demás sepan cuando está triste, pero sabes que nadie les creerá. ¿Deberían hacer de cuenta que el germano nunca había existido (como parece que están haciendo todos) y seguir con sus vidas?

 _No te crees capaz de hacer eso y ni siquiera lo intentarás, ¿verdad?_

 _No es como si fuera muy fácil olvidar a alguien que quieres._

Las lágrimas que has estado aguantando desde que llegaste escapan libremente de tus ojos. Veneciano está dormido, puedes darte el gusto de llorar unos minutos en paz…

 _O quizás no._

Sientes unos brazos que te rodean el torso y lo apretan ligeramente, bajas la vista para encontrarte con los castaños y vidriosos ojos de tu hermano que te miran preocupado, llenos de tristeza.

 _Es todo lo que puedes soportar._

Enseguida tu cuerpo comienza a temblar ligeramente, tu boca deja escapar algunos sollozos y cierras los ojos con fuerza llevando una de tus manos a la cara, tratando de amortiguar el sonido.

Veneciano te abraza con más fuerza, irguiéndose ligeramente para quedar a tu altura y hacer que apoyes la cabeza en su hombro. Correspondes el gesto de tu hermano aferrándote con fuerza, tal y como él lo hizo antes contigo.

—Lo siento —murmuras, como puedes, a través del llanto.

—Está bien —te responde, con cariño, acariciando tu cabello.

 _Sabes que te ha entendido, y ahora te sientes más culpable._

Intenta consolarte, como tú quisiste hacerlo con él hace un rato, pero sólo logra que te sientas peor.

Por que tu hermano no tendría que estarte susurrando que todo irá bien; deberías ser tú quien lo haga. Al fin y al cabo, para eso es que has ido hasta allí.

 _¿O no?_


	3. Liechtenstein

**Título:** Lily sabía.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Liechtenstein.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** General/Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Crack!Ship, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Perdón el retraso, la Universidad me tomó por hija. Éste es el último capítulo beteado, como siempre, si encuentran algún error no duden en señalármelo.

* * *

Liechtenstein sabía perfectamente que no era buena hablando en público, o en grandes conglomeraciones de personas. Sabía que era tímida y que su voz se convertía en un suave susurro cuando se ponía nerviosa; que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba con mucha facilidad si la miraban muy fijamente.

Ella estaba al tanto de todo eso; por ello le permitía a su hermano hacerse cargo de la mayoría de las cosas que inmiscuían a su país en todas aquellas Cumbres Mundiales.

Pero eso no quería decir que aquello fuera lo único que Lily sabía.

Se conocía perfectamente, podría decirte todos los defectos y virtudes que tenía (sin dejar de ser modesta por ello). Nombraría cada pequeño detalle de su personalidad sin mentirte ni una vez; porque era sincera, con ella misma y con los demás.

Y, así como era capaz de nombrar miles de cosas sobre su persona, podía hacerlo con todos sus conocidos. Porque era muy buena observadora. Una a la que le encantaba sentarse y mirar hasta el último detalle de la ropa o las acciones de los demás países.

No importaba sobre quién preguntaras, Lily conocía muchos aspectos de la vida de todos.

Por ejemplo, sabía que Estonia era capaz de hacer muchas cosas a la vez; como tomar nota en su computadora de todo lo que se hablaba en la reunión, y al mismo tiempo, charlar con Finlandia (a través de notas de papel, para no interrumpir al que estuviera dando la conferencia) sin perderse de nada. Sabía que Letonia fingía prestar atención a las reuniones, pero en realidad se dedicaba a leer la novela romántica escondida en su regazo.

También sabía que Estados Unidos sólo comía y hablaba con la boca llena, en dichas conferencias, para molestar a Inglaterra. O que Francia buscaba la forma de poder sentarse cerca del inglés en todas las reuniones.

Podría decirte que los dibujos de Polonia eran realmente adorables, y que China siempre le pedía que le graficara algunos pandas. O que Dinamarca tomaba la mano de Noruega por debajo de la mesa y éste no hacía nada para impedirlo o alejarlo.

Liechtenstein disfrutaba mucho observándolos a todos, pero su favorito era, sin dudas, Romano.

Quizás era por la forma en la que se comportaba cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, que distaba mucho de la personalidad que mostraba el resto del tiempo.

Y es que ahora, ella sabía que por muy indiferente que se mostrara, Lovino en realidad se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanos. Sabía que siempre los miraba de reojo cuando personas non gratas se les acercaban demasiado, o que vigilaba minuciosamente _dónde_ ponía sus manos Alemania cuando abrazaba a Veneciano.

Sabía, además, que tenía un ojo puesto todo el tiempo en el francés por si éste se acercaba demasiado a Seborga, o en su defecto, a él (y que estaba siempre listo para huir en caso de que así fuera). Sabía que era un caballero: ayudaba en todas las reuniones a Hungría llevando pilas de papeles, o recogiendo las cosas que la pobre Ucrania tiraba al suelo de puro nervio.

Podía asegurar con toda confianza que era él quien preparaba los almuerzos de sus hermanos. Que los halagos de España si le gustaban, pero que era muy tímido para admitirlo. Y que era Lovino quien lanzaba bolitas de papel a los que se distraían, como Letonia, o dormían, como Grecia, en medio de las reuniones.

Lily sabía muchas cosas de todos, especialmente de Romano.

Pero si había algo que ella desconocía, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba al italiano con inocente curiosidad…

Ahora lo miraba de la misma forma en que lo hacían las protagonistas de las novelas románticas que leía Letonia.


	4. Prusia

**Título:** Gracias a Toño.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Prusia, Veneciano.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** General.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Mil disculpas la demora pero la época de exámenes llegó y eso cobro prioridad. Este capítulo no ha sido beteado por nadie, sólo tiene mis ediciones por lo que si encuentran algún error o alguna oración suena rara no duden en señalarmela.

* * *

Dos semanas. Durante dos semanas seguidas Veneciano había visto a Prusia visitar su casa día tras día, siempre con una excusa diferente: visitarlo a él, buscar donde pasar el rato porque West lo había echado de casa, escapar de Francia y algunas otras tonterías sin sentido.

Todas y cada una de esas veces el italiano lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, siempre a su alrededor asegurándose que su invitado estuviera cómodo y que nada le faltara. Siempre, hasta que descubrió la verdadera razón de sus visitas: Romano; el otro habitante de la casa, el cual no estaba nada contento de ver tan seguido a Gilbert.

En principio Veneciano creyó que sólo estaba imaginándose cosas, pero luego de una exhaustiva observación pudo confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. Prusia estaba ahí únicamente para poder pasar tiempo con el otro italiano.

Por supuesto, Romano no sabía nada y su hermano no pensaba abrir la boca; era cosa de Gilbert y él no pensaba meterse… pero sí podía ayudar un poco sin que ambos lo supieran.

A partir de ese momento él mismo comenzó a utilizar excusas baratas para irse de la casa y dejarlos solos. Algo bueno tendría que salir de eso, estaba seguro.

Ese día, y como venía siendo costumbre, Prusia apareció en casa de los italianos a la hora del almuerzo. Luego de unos deliciosos platos de pasta y de ayudar a Lovino a levantar la mesa, Feliciano usó una nueva excusa para poder retirarse.

—¡¿Cómo que vas a casa del Macho-Patatas?! ¿No tienes suficiente aquí con este? —exclamó su hermano señalando al albino.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento hermanito, pero se lo había prometido. —Puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento para evitar que la discusión fuera a mayores. Cuando vio que Romano no decía nada más aprovecho el momento y se fue de allí.

Lovino gruñó por lo bajo al verse a solas con el hermano del alemán, _de nuevo_ ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no se cansaba de ir a su casa? Con otro gruñido se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos, seguido del antes nombrado estorbo.

—Últimamente sus visitas a casa de _West_ son cada vez más seguidas. —Comentó con cierta inocencia.

La reacción por parte del italiano no se hizo esperar: el plato, que en ese momento estaba lavando, resbaló de sus manos hasta chocar con el lavatorio. El castaño agradeció que no se hubiera roto con el golpe porque si no le estaría dando una paliza al idiota que tenía detrás.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar eso —masculló.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría su hermano allí.

—Vaya, que carácter.

Rechinó los dientes molesto. Cualquier persona cuerda estaría de mal humor si tuviera que soportar todos los días la presencia del prusiano.

—Si no te gusta vete, maldición.

—Nah, creo que me quedaré a alegrarte con mi genial presencia un rato más.

—Ugh —¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal castigo? Volteó a mirarlo por sobre su hombro, sin molestarse en disimular su molestia—. Ni creas que voy a atenderte como si fueras un invitado. Arréglatelas tú solo.

Cualquiera se hubiera rendido antes semejante trato, pero no Prusia. Para él acababa de ocurrir un gran avance en su relación con el italiano, después de todo Lovino sólo estaba diciéndole que no pensaba hacerse cargo de él y no sacándolo a patadas de la casa, como había hecho veces anteriores.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, Romano limpiando los platos y Prusia observándolo. A pesar de ese avance, en general, las cosas no le estaban saliendo para nada bien, pero ya no sabía que más intentar para lograr atraer la atención del otro país.

Finalmente, cuando Lovino pasó por su lado directo hacia la sala de estar, y sin dirigirle una sola mirada, Gilbert entró en pánico y decidió pedir auxilio a la única persona que podría ayudarlo: España.

Llamó una vez; el teléfono sonó hasta que finalmente pasó a contestadora. La segunda vez también, y la tercera. A la cuarta Gilbert ya había perdido toda esperanza.

—¡Maldita sea Antonio, atiende el teléfono!

—Ni te molestes, el bastardo nunca atiende el celular a la hora de la siesta.

Prusia posó su mirada sobre Lovino que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones observándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Desvió su mirada para observar la hora en su celular: tres de la tarde. Efectivamente, Antonio estaría durmiendo a esa hora.

Cuando más lo necesitaba no estaba disponible, vaya amigo.

—No entiendo como sus siestas pueden ser más importantes que yo.

—Podría estar desatándose una guerra en su casa y él seguiría durmiendo.

Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y asintió seriamente con los ojos cerrados, estando completamente de acuerdo con tal afirmación.

—Toño tiene el sueño pesado.

—Eso es decir poco. Nunca logré despertarlo si no le saltaba encima.

—Así que era por eso —soltó una fuerte carcajada —. Siempre se quejó de que no eras nada amable a la hora de levantarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó molesto —¡¿El bastardo de quejaba de mí?!

Prusia asintió de forma vehemente y precedió a contarle todas y cada una de las historias relatadas por España en las que se quejaba de la manera en la que Romano solía despertarlo. De ese modo ambos terminaron hablando y criticando al español, la única cosa que parecían tener en común. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir en qué momento cambiaron de tema, descubriendo que había muchas más cosas en las que sus opiniones coincidían.

Fue así como Feliciano se los encontró al volver a casa; ambos sentados en el sillón, hablando casi a los gritos, burlándose de quien sabe que pobre alma.

Prusia no lo había notado aún pero acababa de hacer otro gran avance con Lovino. El suficiente como para saber que sus visitas ya no serían tan mal recibidas.

Todo gracias a Toño y su manía de dormir la siesta.


	5. Hungría

**Título:** Sin título.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** One-sided Romano/Hungría.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Mil disculpas por la demora pero la época de finales comenzó y toda mi atención se desvió hacia ellos. Con un poco de suerte esto no volverá a pasar y habré terminado de subir todos lo capítulos antes de que los finales vuelvan a atacar. Quiero aprovechar también para agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review, me alegraron mucho el día.

Sin más preámbulos aquí está el nuevo drabble. No estoy muy conforme con como salió, pero la verdad es que esta pareja fue difícil de encarar. Como siempre, si ven algun error no duden en señalarmelo.

* * *

Balanceó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Sus manos estaban escondidas detrás de su espalda sosteniendo una delicada flor; sus ojos no se apartaban de la castaña en frente suyo que se movía de un lado hacia otro acomodando la vajilla recién lavada.

Podía escucharla tararear alguna cancioncilla mientras trabajaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada, ni siquiera había notado su presencia allí.

Observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa antes de empezar a dar pasitos tímidos hacia la muchacha.

Tiró suavemente de la falda de Hungría para llamar su atención. Una de sus manos aún escondida en su espalda. La muchacha dejó de cantar y bajó la mirada para observar al pequeño italiano a su lado.

Sonrió con dulzura mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Sucede algo Romano? —Su pequeño acompañante parecía haberse puesto sumamente nervioso de repente logrando que sus mejillas comenzaran a colorearse lentamente—. _Adorable_ —pensó, ampliando más su sonrisa.

Romano dejó escapar una serie de balbuceos incomprensibles que lo hacían ver aún más tierno a ojos de Elizaveta. Al cabo de unos cuantos intentos más, Lovino pareció rendirse ante la idea de no poder decir nada humanamente comprensible, y en cambio, decidió que lo más simple sería darle directamente la flor.

Extendió su mano derecha hasta la altura de los ojos de ella, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cara comenzaba a subir más y más.

—¡Aww! ¿Para mí? —Romano asintió tímidamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzo para no desviar la vista. Hungría tomó la flor con suavidad y se la colocó en el cabello, a la altura de la oreja —¿Qué tal me queda?

El italiano abrió la boca para dejar salir nuevamente unos sonidos incomprensibles antes de poder encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando.

—¡T-te vez muy linda! —Sus manos agarraban nerviosamente el borde del estúpido vestido que estaba usando; sentía su cara arder como si se encontrara bajo el sol en pleno verano.

Elizaveta no pudo resistir la urgencia de echar sus brazos sobre el más pequeño y darle un fuerte abrazo ante semejante visión. Pocas eran las veces en que el italiano se comportaba de esa forma.

—¡Oh, _Romanito_! ¡Eres _tan_ lindo!

La imaginación de Lovino nunca había ido demasiado lejos como para creer que recibiría un abrazo en agradecimiento, a pesar de lo que pareciera a simple vista, esas cosas siempre lo ponían demasiado nervioso. Quizás fue por eso que tamaña sorpresa lo dejo mareado un buen rato (un par de horas, tal vez) incluso después de que Hungría lo hubiera soltado para terminar su deberes hogareños murmurando algo acerca de lo adorables que eran los niños.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lovino duró incluso más tiempo.


	6. Holanda

**Título:** Sin título.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Holanda.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Humor (...más o menos).

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** No estoy muy conforme de como quedó este capítulo, siento que no logré representar el chiste como me hubiera gustado. Pero bueno, no quería tardarme demasiado con esto tampoco. Como siempre, este capítulo no fue beteado por lo que si ven un error no duden en avisarme así puedo corregirlo.

* * *

Si le preguntaban cómo es que de repente parecía llevarse tan bien con Romano, cuando antes simplemente se ignoraban, diría que había sido cosa de una serie de diferentes circunstancias, pero principalmente culpa de su hermana y el idiota español.

Todo comenzó cuando el par de memos decidió, en un ataque de nostalgia, que sería una _brillante_ idea juntarse y recordar viejos tiempos, sólo ellos cuatro. Cabe decir que el holandés no fue el único en contra de semejante tontera.

Recordar la época que pasaron todos juntos en casa de Antonio no era algo que le apeteciera a Holanda. En realidad, durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de hacer justamente lo contrario. Pero, tenía que admitir, que una vez que dicha reunión se llevó a cabo y los cuatro estuvieron juntos de nuevo (por todo un largo e interminable fin de semana) recordó la única cosa que le había gustado de sus últimos años de convivencia.

Y dicha _cosa_ era Romano.

Al principio el entonces pequeño italiano le vino sin cuidado, simplemente era otro pobre infeliz que caía en manos del Imperio Español.

Pero viendo que el enano parecía vivir para sacar de quicio a Antonio (y hacer eso era algo que Holanda siempre encontraba reconfortante), empezó a tomarle algo de cariño.

Y cuando dice "cariño" se refiere al afecto que uno puede llegar a tomarle a su mascota, pero esos son detalles sin importancia.

Con el paso del tiempo, lo que el rubio encontraba más entretenido era sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón y escuchar los gritos que se dirigían el par de castaños, e incluso el ir y venir del italiano cuando preparaba alguna broma para el jefe.

Fue una de las cosas que más disfrutó en esa casa, pero quizás la que menos duró.

Pasar el fin de semana con ellos le hizo recordar todo eso, y no porque estar juntos le trajera nostalgia o algo parecido, sino porque Romano no parecía haber cambiado ni un ápice. Desde el primer momento que puso un pie en la casa pareció haber comenzado una guerra en contra de Antonio por haberlo obligado a ir a la reunión.

Su espectáculo favorito había comenzado, justo como antaño, sólo que esta vez Holanda decidió que ayudaría al italiano. Con un poco de suerte España se cansaría de los dos y todo terminaría mucho antes.

Sin embargo, terminaron por llevarse un chasco: nada de lo que hacían parecía afectar al español, muy por el contrario éste parecía ponerse sentimental (y hasta feliz) cada vez que le hacían una broma conjunta.

Fueron también ese par de días los que hicieron que tanto Holanda como Lovino comenzaran a llevarse un poco mejor entre ellos. De alguna forma, pasar tanto tiempo el uno con el otro buscando como sabotear a Antonio los había unido más que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, no podría decirse que lo de ellos fuera amistad, habían comenzado a entenderse mejor pero nada más.

Holanda no creía que muchas cosas fueran a cambiar luego de eso, pero parecía como si el destino tuviera otras ideas al respecto (o como él lo veía: se empeñaba en darle la contraria).

Recordaba que, no mucho tiempo después y por cuestiones que ahora no vienen a cuento, sus jefes habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos un poco más. No que a ninguno de los dos países le hiciera mucha gracia, pero no había sido su decisión.

Pero todo sea dicho: con el tiempo las cosas fueron evolucionando y sus charlas diplomáticas poco a poco pasaron a ser conversaciones entre amigos (¿Quién lo hubiera creído?) algo peculiares, puesto que mayormente giraban en torno a cómo molestar a España la próxima vez, pero amigos al fin.

Quizás era debido a eso que, aún pasado el fin de semana y las reuniones diplomáticas, siguieran hablando entre ellos.

Tal vez por ello, tiempo después aparecieron las conversaciones por teléfono ("Pasaré cerca de tu casa e iré a visitarte, muéstrame algo de tu país que valga la pena") que nunca eran demasiado largas… O agradables. Antes de darse cuenta las visitas se transformaron en un "tengo el fin de semana libre, iré para allá."

Eso no era extraño, estaba seguro que muchos amigos lo hacían ¿cierto? Visitarse unos a otros cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Pero en algún punto, en todos esos meses, Holanda se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado de una forma que no podía describir (y estaba seguro que Romano también lo hizo: más de una vez observó al muchacho detenerse a medio camino de lo que estuviera haciendo para observarlo con el ceño fruncido y lo ojos entrecerrados de sospecha, murmurando algo que nunca llegaba a oídos holandeses), la relación se había vuelto extraña, no mala, sólo extraña.

Y es que, siendo sinceros, no veía como parte de una amistad _normal_ el que tuviera que llevar las bolsas de la compra (muchas veces solo cosas del italiano); o que tuviera que esperar que Lovino terminara de probarse cientos de camisas cuando entraban a tiendas de ropa, con sus consecuentes discusiones al respecto. O que fuera siempre él el que comprara todos los bocadillos que se le antojaban a Romano durante los paseos (¡A él, Holanda, que era bien conocido por ser un tacaño!)

El caminar del lado de la calle, mientras se encargaba de que Lovino fuera por la parte interna de la acera, era lo único que no le parecía extraño; después de todo él era más sobreprotector con sus amigos de lo que la gente le daba crédito.

Pero ahora, sentado en un banco en medio del parque mientras esperaba que el castaño volviera con los helados que había ido a comprar, observando la gente a su alrededor había llegado a una horrible conclusión.

A una horrible forma de describir su relación con el italiano.

Y vamos, siendo tan obvio le parecía muy tonto no haberse dando cuenta antes.

En frente suyo había una chica con su novio, _quien cargaba con varias bolsas de compra_ y se quejaba de tener que acompañarla a probarse ropa. Un poco más lejos podía verse a una pareja caminando tranquilamente de la mano, no tenían nada de extraño ahora, pero hacía cinco minutos Holanda había visto cómo el chico cambiaba de lugar con su novia para poder caminar él del lado de la calle.

En el banco del al lado había otra pareja charlando animadamente, hasta que la muchacha le hizo saber a su novio que tenía un poco de hambre y éste se ofreció a comprarle algo.

Un suave _plop_ cerca suyo le llamo la atención. Al voltearse se encontró con Lovino, a quien se le habían caído los helados al suelo, mirando con los ojos abiertos de espanto a la pareja en el banco de junto. Segundos después su vista se posó en los jóvenes de enfrente, que aún seguían discutiendo acerca de las salidas a comprar ropa.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Holanda supo que Lovino había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Eran una pareja.

—No —Fue todo lo que salió de la boca del italiano antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del parque.

No pensaba detenerlo ni ir a buscarlo, hacerlo sólo echaría más leña al fuego. Mejor esperar que las cosas se calmaran para así evitar comentarios y miradas indiscretas.

Ahora entendía los ojos brillantes del tonto español y las sonrisas gatunas de su hermana. Ese par de tontos se las pagaría.

Al fin y al cabo, nada de esto hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran puesto nostálgicos.

O quizás, sólo quizás la culpa no la habían tenido Emma y Antonio al organizar la reunión, pero sí Holanda en el momento que decidió ayudar a Lovino hacerle la vida imposible a España.


	7. Mónaco

**Título:** Sin título.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Mónaco.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso en este capítulo. Honestamente, no tengo muchas excusas: unos días después de publicado el capítulo anterior mi computadora se rompió y tuve que llevarla a arreglar, lo cual tomó varios días; luego de eso tuve mis exámenes y finales. Sin embargo, después de eso se me acaban las excusas, diría que simplemente fue vagancia. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste, creo que podría haber salido mejor pero ya no quería hacerlos esperar más.

* * *

Mónaco observó el juego en sus manos, las cartas que le habían tocado eran casi perfectas, suficientes para ganar la partida como si fuera un juego de niños. Levantó la vista hacia su contrincante, quien le dirigió una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

Un principiante se abría acobardado y comenzado a dudar del juego que había obtenido, dándole a su oponente la posibilidad de intimidarlo aún más para que se retirara. Pero Mónaco no era ninguna principiante, había jugado a esto por más tiempo del que se consideraba sano, además, conocía perfectamente a la persona a la que se estaba enfrentando.

Romano sólo trataba de ponerla nerviosa haciéndole creer que tenía un juego ganador; no era la primera vez que lo intentaba y no sería la última. Lo que si consideraba difícil era acertar cuándo esa mirada era un truco y cuando era real, especialmente porque al mirarlo la mayoría de las veces se distraía tratando de adivinar el color de sus ojos _¿marrones?... ¿Verdes?... ¿o una combinación de ambos?_ (no que Mónaco fuera a decirlo en voz alta, no pensaba darle ese gusto al italiano).

Entrecerró los ojos levemente observando disimuladamente a Lovino; hoy se lo veía confiado y calmado, quizás _sí_ tenía un juego ganador entre sus manos… O quizás, simplemente, había mejorado sus trucos después de tantas reuniones entre ambos.

 _No importa_ , pensó, si perdía le daría una razón para invitarlo nuevamente. No era como si no hubiera usado esa excusa antes.

(Por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar porque no había forma de que le ganara con el juego que tenía en las manos, por lo que tendría que ir pensando en otra razón.)

Apelar a su orgullo y hombría sería una buena estrategia, pero estaba segura de que el italiano no caería dos veces en la misma trampa. Una pequeña amenaza podría tener un mejor resultado, decirle que podía enviar a Alemania a ponerlo en forma lo haría aceptar su invitación para otra ronda de juegos en un dos por tres.

Si, definitivamente esa sería su mejor maniobra para poder verlo y pasar más tiempo con él. Usar estas excusas hacía todo menos incómodo, después de todo, todavía no eran amigos tan cercanos como para poder visitarlo a su casa sin razón (para Lovino) aparente.

Porque quizás todo había comenzado con una apuesta que el orgullo de Romano no había sabido rechazar, y que había terminado con el orgullo de Mónaco por el piso. Porque quizás la segunda y la tercera vez que se vieron era una forma de restaurar dicho orgullo por parte de la muchacha, pero con el paso del tiempo eso solo se había convertido en una simple excusa.

Porque Romano podía estar ganándole en sus mejores juegos limpia y llanamente (mentira, eso era imposible, seguramente estaba haciendo trampa) pero eso sólo le daba el pretexto de seguir invitándolo para pasar tiempo con él, dejarlo creer que era su sed de venganza lo que lo llamaba era mejor.

 _Algún día se lo diré_ , pensó, mientras le mostraba sus cartas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Romano le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente mientras les mostraba las suyas.

Por el momento, las invitaciones seguirían llegando con más sed de venganza que otra cosa porque el bastardo. Seguía. Ganando.


	8. Alemania

**Título:** Sin título.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Romano/Alemania.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Angst.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, quizás algo de OoC. Muchos headcanons.

 **Notas:** Un capítulo super cortito, lo siento, pero honestamente por más que lo intenté no pude encontrar una forma de alargarlo que me satisficiera. Este drabble puede considerarse como una continuación del capítulo de SIR. No tengo mucho más que agregar, excepto un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron reviews :) muchísimas gracias de verdad.

* * *

No te gusta Alemania, nunca te ha gustado. Lo aborreces desde el primer momento en que lo conociste. Tienes tus razones, por supuesto, pero no te tomarás el trabajo de explicárselas a él ni a nadie.

Prefieres que crean que es alguna tontería tuya, es mucho más fácil así. Cuando te lo repiten demasiado incluso tú empiezas a creerlo: que sólo lo odias porque sí, porque es alemán y da miedo. Porque te cae mal y punto.

Pero muy, muy adentro sabes la verdadera razón. No te gusta pensar en ello y por eso lo ignoras con todas tus fuerzas (de la misma forma que ignoras a tu hermano o a España cuando se ponen muy pesados), prefieres lanzar ese pensamiento, ese _recuerdo,_ al fondo de tu conciencia, bien lejos, donde ya no pueda regresar y torturarte; donde no moleste ya nunca más.

Oh, pero siempre regresa una y otra vez.

 _¿No es verdad?_

No importa cuántas veces tengas que hacerlo, sabes que no te detendrás sólo por eso, seguirás intentando olvidar e ignorar las veces que hagan falta. Pero no es fácil, y empiezas a estar convencido de que seguirá regresando para atormentarte para toda la eternidad…

No te gusta Alemania, pero por supuesto que tienes tus razones para ello.

Lo odias porque con su rubio cabello y su cara estoica te recuerda mucho a un pequeño niñito que vivía con Austria; porque cuando se pone tímido te recuerda al muchachito que se sonrojaba y le regalaba flores a tu hermano.

Intentas convencerte que tu desagrado hacia él es justificado. Al fin y al cabo, es igual al niño que hizo sufrir a Veneciano con su desaparición.

Y no eres tonto, estás consciente de que tu hermano piensa lo mismo y sigue sufriendo por ello.

 _Oh, pero tú sabes que tu desagrado va mucho más allá de eso ¿no es cierto?_

Lo desprecias porque te recuerda lo nervioso que te hacía poner la cercanía de ese muchachito, la envidia que sentiste cuando descubriste a quién pasaba horas observando y la culpabilidad que casi te ahoga por ello.

Te recuerda constantemente que no pudiste consolar a tu hermano, y que fue él quien tuvo que consolarte a ti.

No odias a Alemania por su origen, sino porque te recuerda que alguna vez traicionaste a tu propio hermano.

Y seguirás odiándolo, porque sientes que los estás haciendo de nuevo.


End file.
